


When Apologies Aren't Enough

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes apologies just aren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Apologies Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble follows my other drabble "Confrontation". 
> 
> Prompt: "I Did Everything I Could."

Jacob fought Edward every step of the way from the Volturi palace. “No! Damn you, you fucking bastard! Let me go! We’re not leaving without William!”   
  
Each step tore at Edward’s heart. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Couldn’t believe he was leaving his son in the hands of Aro. But… what could he do? The choice had been leave William and get Jacob back or they both die. At least this way they both lived.   
  
“DADDY!”   
  
Edward closed his eyes as he held onto Jacob’s shaking form. He knew Jacob was just seconds away from phasing. “Jacob… Jake. I’m sorry! I did everything I could!”   
  
“Liar!” Jacob hissed through his tears. “I’ll never forgive you for this.”


End file.
